El heredero de los Black
by Amny-Saga ex Ignis
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, trata del encuentro entre Harry el nuevo heredero de los black y las consecuencias de este. Lean y manden reviews con su opinion, sugerencias...por favor
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO.**

Por la noche, un muchacho de pelo largo y negro corría por las calles de un suburbio londinense, cuando de pronto se para junto a una pared e intenta controlar su respiración.

Se oye un ruido, el chico sin volverse a mirar echa a correr cuando un haz de luz contra él tirándole al suelo.

El trata de levantarse, mientras de su hombro empieza a brotar sangre, de repente alguien se acerca y le pega una patada en la cabeza haciéndole caer de nuevo.

Entonces ve como se acerca la figura que golpeo al muchacho, vestía una túnica negra con una mascara horrible, inclinarse ante él y levantarle mientras que aprieta su cuello con ambas manos, intentando estrangularle.

El chico no opone mas resistencia que intentar levantar débilmente su mano derecha e intentar acercar la a la cara cubierta con la mascara de mortífago de su agresor, el cual no muestra indicio alguno de percatarse de ello, de repente el muchacho hace un rápido movimiento con su mano y clava el pulgar en una de las rendijas de la mascara del mortífago y aprieta con fuerza, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre brote del ojo izquierdo del mortífago, el cual le suelta para llevarse una mano a la cara mientras que con la otra golpea al rebelde adolescente haciéndole caer nuevamente para acto seguido sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo que el chico evita rodando sobre si mismo en el suelo para al momento levantarse y embestir al mortífago contra una farola, haciéndole caer con el a la acera.

El muchacho se las ingenia para colocarse encima de su agresor a pesar de la perdida continua de sangre y ponerse a pegarle cabezazos en la cara (entre la frente y la nariz) mientras que le sujeta contra el suelo con su brazo sano, hasta que le mortífago pierde el conocimiento. Momento que aprovecha el maltrecho muchacho para ponerse con dificultad de pie y empezar a alejarse lentamente del lugar.

De repente le rodea una fuerte luz y el chico cae al suelo inconsciente mientras sale de un callejón adyacente un segundo mortífago con la varita en alto y una mano plateada.

Esa misma noche en Privet Drive un chico de 16 años, pelo azabache y ojos verdes se levanto sobresaltado.

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 5:30 a.m., por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y tomar algo.

Joder, por una vez que no sueño con la muerte de Sirius me toca tener una pesadilla con Petigrew y otro mortífago torturando a un pobre desgraciado- murmura mientras se servia un poco de leche.

Después de terminar de desayunar, subir a recoger su habitación y asearse, volvió a bajar y comenzó a preparar el desayunó al resto de su familia, cuando vio que llegaba una pequeña lechuza que Harry reconoció al instante.

Hola Pig ¿me traes noticias de Ron?- menciono mientras cogía a la pequeña lechuza al vuelo con una sola mano.

Abrió la carta con una sonrisa en la cara que se le borro en el momento que empezó a leer lo que esta decía:

_Hola Harry:_

_¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendríamos a buscarte el día de tu cumpleaños por la mañana?_

_Pues como al parecer ha ocurrido algo importante, no vamos a poder ir a recogerte. Pero tranquilo, nos veremos pronto._

_RON._

_PD1: Como Fred y George han entrado en la orden, nos cuentan todo lo que pasa, de modo que en cuento pueda y nos volvamos a ver te contare todo._

_PD2: Feliz cumpleaños._

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo ¡Y que más, qué demonios a podido pasar que sea tan importante como para dejarme solo hasta nueva orden en este horrible lugar .

¡Ya que estas despierto corta el césped!- grita a modo de saludo una mujer con voz chillona y cara de caballo.

Harry solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta a su tía Petunia y salir al jardín resignado con su mala suerte mientras silba la canción "feliz cumpleaños".


	2. El peor cumpleañosDos extraños se conoce...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso por entretenimiento.

**EL PEOR CUMPLEAÑOS / DOS EXTRAÑOS SE CONOCEN.**

Para Harry aquel era sin duda el peor cumpleaños que había tenido en su vida.

Los Dursley se olvidaron por completo (como no) y las cartas y regalos de Hermione, Tonks, Lupin etc. no lo animaron en absoluto.

Echaba demasiado de menos a Sirius y el hecho de no poder pasar el resto de sus vacaciones con Ron y que este ni siquiera le hubiera mandado una felicitación en condiciones no ayudaba demasiado a animarlo.

Además - pensó - el que haya pasado algo importante no es motivo para dejarme aquí marginado, seguro que ha sido idea de Dumbledore, porque como yo soy un maldito mocoso que no tiene ni idea de nada... ¿Para qué molestarse en contarme las cosas? ¡Es mejor esperar a que muera alguien y no halla marcha atrás! Si me hubiera contado lo de la profecía, Sirius no se hubiera ido. Pero como yo era demasiado joven...

¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser la única esperanza del mundo mágico desde antes de nacer?

Un mocoso así es como él me ve ¡JA! Si yo soy un mocoso ¿los demás chicos de mi edad qué son?

Pero claro, me consideraba demasiado joven para enterarme de lo que trama un viejo loco al que se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja el tener que matarme, demasiado joven para saber el futuro que me espera, ser asesino o asesinado, y, sin embargo, sí soy lo bastante mayor para afrontar completamente solo la... desaparición de Sirius, por mucho que digan yo sé que el no está muerto, sé que está vivo, tiene que estarlo, además, no tienen pruebas, después de todo solo atravesó ese estúpido velo lleno de mugre, yo le oí llamarme y no fui el único, Luna también lo escuchó. - Estuvo un rato sin pensar en nada cuando murmuró- Me pregunto si aquel chico era real... desde luego lo parecía. –

Dicho esto se tumbó en la cama, para, al instante, quedarse profundamente dormido.

Oscuridad, oscuridad era lo único que se vislumbraba en aquel momento, después de

despertar, una inmóvil figura.

Poco a poco, a medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la poca iluminación reinante en el lugar en que se encontraba, el chico no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse por seguir con vida.

¡ Magius, piensa, piensa un poco para variar.

Con un poco de suerte ese mal nacido esta en este putrefacto lugar perdido de la mano de dios y así poder ajustar ciertas deudas familiares.

Después de todo, aquellos cuatro, se consideraban hermanos . Magius empezaba a notar cierta relajación y calma además, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, o eso dicen .

El muchacho se puso de pie y empezó a tantearse con cuidado la herida que le atravesaba el hombro izquierdo.

Le habían cauterizado la herida de tal manera que tenia todo el brazo izquierdo inutilizado. Desde el hombro hasta la mano.

Esa parte de su cuerpo estaba muerta.

Tras la comprobación se dejo caer al suelo y empezó a reírse como un maniaco, por pura desesperación.

Solo me falta que el propio Voldemort venga a torturarme en persona – murmura después de un rato con tristeza.

Al poco tiempo la puerta de la celda se abre, dejando ver una figura. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza hacia la puerta, con la cabeza por delante, cuando de repente dos bazos le retienen por detrás sobresaltándole y esforzándose por reprimir un grito de sorpresa e indignación.

A menos que quieras suicidarte, te recomiendo que te quedes quieto y sin hacer ruido – le susurran al oído mientras le atrae a un rincón oscuro de la celda.

Magius supuso que ahí era donde había estado su compañero de prisión todo el rato y por eso no se percato antes de su presencia. Lo cual hacia que se sintiera confuso y avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta hasta ese mismo momento.

Desde su escondite, vieron como la silueta depositaba en el mugriento suelo de la celda, dos platos y salía de esta cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Momento que aprovecho su compañero de celda para soltarle y correr hacia los platos mientras miraba hacia ellos. Al llegar a los platos se detuvo de repente y le dijo con voz una voz suave – Puedes comerte mi parte si quieres -.

Magius se sorprendió, no era un hombre, su compañero de infortunio era una chica.

Se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo – Gracias, no hace falta, no tengo hambre, pero... – después de meditarlo un rato – Me puedes hacer un favor -.

¿ Cual? -.

Podrías hablarme, cualquier cosa, cuando acabes -.

Umm ... , de acuerdo¿ porque? -.

Me gusta tu voz – la respondió ruborizándose – y me llamo Magius.

Yo me llamo Jean – acto seguido se volvió y comenzó a comer con gran rapidez.

La puerta se volvió a abrir lanzando un bulto a la celda.

Jean se acercó todo lo rápido que fue capaz a auxiliar a su compañero de celda.

Desde que llego hace dos semanas era la misma rutina.

Al amanecer se lo llevaban para que los nuevos reclutas practicaran con el la maldición cruciatus y por si fuera poco se empeñaba en llamar Voldi al líder de los Mortífagos.

Lo que desbocaba en una nueva sesión de entrenamiento, una demostración practica del propio Voldemort y un día de ayuno forzoso, por lo que la muchacha se veía en la obligación de compartir su alimento con el, al cual le tenia que obligar a ingerir los alimentos por calecer de las fuerzas suficientes para ello.

Su único momento de paz, era cuando conversaban antes de quedarse dormidos.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, el muchacho empezaba a gustarle y ese era el único secreto que le ocultaba mientras pensaba Ojala fuéramos libres y pudiéramos estar juntos por propia voluntad.

Por lo menos estamos juntos .

Jeaa...n – dice el en un quejido y con voz débil.

Tranquilo Magius, estoy a tu lado – mientras una silenciosa lagrima cae por su cara – no te dejare solo -.

El muchacho intenta sonreír ante sus palabras pelo solo lograba formar una forzosa mueca, que por la oscuridad reinante en el lugar, ella no ve – Sabes, estoy harto, harto de todo esto... – murmura.

Tranquilo, lo se -.

Tras un momento de silencio Jean nota que Magius esta temblando.

Tras lo cual ella comienza a abrazarlo y acariciarle el pelo.

Jean si pudiéramos escapar de aquí... – en ese momento se produce otro escalofrío

en el muchacho y empieza a toser y a escupir sangre.

Ella intenta hacer que pare de hablar mientras sigue meciéndole con ternura, pero el no la hace caso y después de conseguir respirar con cierta facilidad a pesar del dolor continua – Saldrías conmigo -.

Jean como única respuesta le besa dulcemente en los labios, gesto que el corresponde, en ese momento sus corazones laten desbocados.

Me alegra saberlo, porque después de esto mi madre me va ha matar – Magius coge aire con dificultad y grita - ¡ Fawkes ! – en ese momento aparece ante ellos un impresionante ejemplar de ave fénix.

Llévanos con el abuelo – dice el muchacho casi sin fuerzas y con cara de odio, lo cual le sorprende a Jean aunque no la extraña por que sabe la causa, así que lo único que hace es abrazarle con mas fuerza mientras que el levanta su brazo sano y agarra al fénix, por la cola, para acto seguido, mientras besa con pasión a Jean, desaparecer.


	3. Cartas, pesadillas y recuerdos de un pas...

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews me hicieron mucha ilusión, espero que sigais leyendo y que os guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío

**CARTAS, PESADILLAS Y RECUERDOS DE UN PASADO NO MUY LEJANO.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su cumpleaños y, día tras día, la sensación de que se habían olvidado de él iba aumentando.

Sus amigos no le habían escrito ni una sola carta desde aquel día, había vuelto a soñar con el muchacho (Magius)y, aunque no le dolía la cicatriz ni nada de eso, Harry estaba seguro de que esos sueños eran reales.

Como sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie y tenia que hablar con alguien decidió escribir a Remus:

_Prof. Lupin:_

_Te escribo para contarte que algo me está pasando últimamente._

_¿Sabe si es normal ver lo que les pasa a otras personas en un momento determinado? Es que últimamente estoy soñando con un chico al que los mortífagos han capturado._

_Estoy seguro de que es real, es como una especie de presentimiento, pero no quiero precipitarme, y menos después de lo de Sirius..._

_Espero que puedas ayudarme. Escríbeme cuanto antes aun que no sepas nada._

_HARRY._

"Bueno, no me a quedado tan mal, ¿ no?"- pensó - "además, así me aseguro de recibir, al menos una carta".

¡¡¡¡¡¡ CHICOOOOO! - La inconfundible voz de tío Vernon sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Bajó a toda prisa hasta la salita.

¿ Qué quieres?

¿ Cómo que qué quiero? Déjate de tonterías y saca la basura, haz las camas, corta el césped, poda los setos, pasa la aspiradora, haz la comida y, después, desaparece, hoy tenemos visita.

Cuando al fin pudo descansar, se tumbo relajadamente en la cama, si se dormía sus tíos no podrían quejarse de ningún tipo de ruido.

De repente Harry se encontró sentado en un viejo sillón, sentado en mitad de una inmensa y oscura habitación.

A su derecha se encontraba una gigantesca serpiente, a la que acariciaba distraídamente de vez en cuanto, y enfrente suya se encontraban varios mortífagos, todos postrados ante él, entre los que reconoció a Pettigrew, a los Lestrange, a Goyle y a Lucius Malfoy entre otros.

Entonces abro con voz fría y autoritaria:

¡¿ Cómo habéis podido permitir que los mocosos se escaparan!.

Pero señor, nosotr ...

¡ No me interesan vuestras estúpidas excusas, Malfoy! Quiero que los busquéis y los traigáis de vuelta cuanto antes, y más os vale que Dumbledore no encuentre ni al mocoso de Black ni a mi pequeña, bastante tengo con haber tenido que juntarla con Black para que encima se junte también con Potter, Weasley, la sangre-sucia de su amiguita y los demás perros falderos del viejo asqueroso de Dumbledore.

Ahora Crabe, vas a pagar tu error ¡ CRUCIO !

¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Chico ¿se puede saber qué gritos son esos? Creo recordar haberte dicho que no hicieras ruido, ¿y qué hace ese pajarraco rayando el cristal?

Harry se precipitó hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando pasar a una lechuza parda a la que tío Vernon intentó atrapar consiguiendo únicamente llenarse la cara de arañazos y picotazos mientras que aullaba salvajemente y salía corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, al contemplar semejante escena.

Al final Harry se quedo solo en la habitación y cogió el sobre que llevaba la lechuza y la dejo marchar.

De él extrajo un pergamino, que decía:

_Señor Potter, le expresamos nuestras disculpas por la demora de los resultados de sus exámenes para los T.I.M.O.S._

_Sus resultados son los siguientes:_

_TRANSFORMACIONES: Extraordinario._

_D.C.A.O.: Extraordinario._

_HERBOLOGÍA: Supera las expectativas._

_POCIONES: Extraordinario._

_ENCANTAMIENTOS: Extraordinario._

_HISTORIA DE LA MÁGIA: Insatisfactorio._

_CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: Extraordinario._

_ADIVINACIÓN: Insatisfactorio._

_ASTRONOMÍA: Aceptable._

_Si no esta de acuerdo con sus resultados, puede hacer una reclamación y sus exámenes serán revisados en busca de posibles errores._

"¿ Reclamar ?. Si y que más, estas notas son geniales, me gustaría ver la cara de Snape cuando descubra que e sacado la nota requerida para poder asistir a sus clases. Supongo que sin Snape presionándome soy mediante bueno en pociones, y ahora puedo ser auror".

En ese momento apareció una lechuza gris con dos cartas dirigidas a él, la primera con el emblema de Hogwarts le informaba de los libros que necesitaba y de la lista de nuevas optativas necesarias para cada profesión.

Para ser auror, necesitaba estudiar sigilo y rastreo, ocultación y disfraces y duelo.

La segunda carta era de Dumbledore:

_Harry:_

_Ya casi hemos resuelto el asunto por el cual no pudimos sacarte de casa de tus tíos, de modo que mañana a primera hora pasaremos a recogerte y, en cuanto lleguemos, te explicaremos todo._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

_PD: También tenemos que presentarte a un par de personas._

"_Así que por fin van a sacarme de aquí... ¿y además me van a contar lo que pasa? Que raro, a Dumbledore le habrá dado un venazo de esos raros..."_

Hola, abuelo - dijo Magius secamente.

Ah ! Magius, veo que ya estas bien, ¿ quién es tu bonita acompañante ?.

Mi nombre es Jane.

Encantado, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. Id a daros un baño y poneros ropa limpia.

Disculpe, pero no tenemos...

No te preocupes Jane, ya hay ropa limpia esperándoos. En cuanto estéis limpios dirigíos al comedor para cenar.

Abuelo, ¿ qué es este sitio ?¿ por qué me capturaron los mortífagos ?.

Tranquilo, hablaremos durante la cena. Por cierto, tu madre está deseando verte.

¿ Mamá está aquí ?.

Por supuesto. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde.

Después del baño ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y, después del tierno reencuentro madre-hijo, empezaron a cenar.

¿ Qué era eso que tenias que contarme ?.

¿ Qué ? ¡ ah, sí ! Es una larga historia, así que ponte cómodo e intenta no dormirte.

Bien, tu padre, Sirius Black, fue injustamente encarcelado por el asesinato de los Potter, pero 12 años después consiguió escapar y...

Dumbledore le contó cómo había escapado, el reencuentro con Harry, los intentos de contacto con su madre... y, por ultimo, la batalla de departamento de misterios. Cuando termino, al ver como le miraba el chico añadió:

No debes guardar rencor a Harry, él no tubo la culpa y a sufrido mucho por la muerte de tu padre.

¿ Qué te hace pensar que es con él con quien estoy enfadado ? Si tu le hubieras contado las cosas no se hubiera dejado engañar, la culpa es tuya.

¡ Sirius Magius Black ! Te prohíbo hablar así a tu bisabuelo.

Pero mamá...

No repliques, ve a la cama, tu habitación es la 2ª a la izquierda, mañana te, perdón, os presentaremos a Harry y a sus amigos, Jane, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Gracias, por cierto, ¿ de quién es esta casa ?

Es..., bueno, era de Sirius. Sígueme.

Mientras tanto Magius se encontraba tumbado en la cama recordando enfadado como había sido su vida hasta entonces mientras jugueteaba con su mechón plateado.

Recordaba su vida en el colegio, con pocos amigos, sintiendo que no era como ellos, que no pertenecía a su mundo.

Luego la foto de su padre salió en los periódicos y en las noticias.

Recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros, la tristeza de su madre y las peleas con sus compañeros, la manera en que perdió el control haciendo que explotara el lavabo de los chicos, por suerte no hubo heridos, pero el incidente solo sirvió para que la gente se alejara aún más de él.

Recordaba a su madre murmurando continuamente que era inocente y cómo acabó en Azkabán.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que, a principios de verano, llegó una lechuza.

Recordaba como su madre se desmoronaba y lloraba continuamente estrujando la carta contra su pecho.

Recordó las semanas siguientes, su madre sin fuerzas para vivir, hasta que un día encontró un motivo para vivir, no dejaría que la muerte de su padre fuera en balde.

Recordaba que su madre se había tragado su orgullo y llamaba a Fawkes para llevarla con Dumbledore.

Recordaba como encontró la carta, la carta que decía de la manera más sencilla y fría:

" _Calista, te comunico la muerte de tu marido._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."_

No se podía creer que su abuelo fuera tan frío.

Recordó como empezó a odiarle.

Odiarle por no haber creído ni a su padre ni a su madre.

Odiarle por haber hecho sufrir a su madre.

Odiarle por que la única carta que había llegado de su parte era esa.

Recordaba, entonces, como se aparecía en su casa una persona vestida de negro, con una máscara de mortífago.

Recordaba como le lanzaba una maldición que el esquivo por poco.

Recordaba como después de lanzarle un cenicero al mortífago pudo escapar de la casa.

Recordaba cuanto había corrido hasta que su agresor le alcanzo.

Recordaba todo y no iba a perdonar.

No podía perdonar.

No podía hacerlo.

No debía hacerlo.

Por el, por su padre y sobre todo por su madre.

Pero también por su madre no podía vengarse.

Después de todo, por sus venas corría también la sangre de Albus Dumbledore .

Se levanto de la cama y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Pudo percibir claramente la energía mágica que sellaba la puerta.

"Como odio a ese jodido viejo y su costumbre de manejar y controlar todo y a todos".

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su cumpleaños y, día tras día, la sensación de que se habían olvidado de él iba aumentando.

Sus amigos no le habían escrito ni una sola carta desde aquel día, había vuelto a soñar con el muchacho (Magius)y, aunque no le dolía la cicatriz ni nada de eso, Harry estaba seguro de que esos sueños eran reales.

Como sentía que ya no podía confiar en nadie y tenia que hablar con alguien decidió escribir a Remus:

_Prof. Lupin:_

_Te escribo para contarte que algo me está pasando últimamente._

_¿Sabe si es normal ver lo que les pasa a otras personas en un momento determinado? Es que últimamente estoy soñando con un chico al que los mortífagos han capturado._

_Estoy seguro de que es real, es como una especie de presentimiento, pero no quiero precipitarme, y menos después de lo de Sirius..._

_Espero que puedas ayudarme. Escríbeme cuanto antes aun que no sepas nada._

_HARRY._

"Bueno, no me a quedado tan mal, ¿ no?"- pensó - "además, así me aseguro de recibir, al menos una carta".

¡¡¡¡¡¡ CHICOOOOO! - La inconfundible voz de tío Vernon sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Bajó a toda prisa hasta la salita.

¿ Qué quieres?

¿ Cómo que qué quiero? Déjate de tonterías y saca la basura, haz las camas, corta el césped, poda los setos, pasa la aspiradora, haz la comida y, después, desaparece, hoy tenemos visita.

Cuando al fin pudo descansar, se tumbo relajadamente en la cama, si se dormía sus tíos no podrían quejarse de ningún tipo de ruido.

De repente Harry se encontró sentado en un viejo sillón, sentado en mitad de una inmensa y oscura habitación.

A su derecha se encontraba una gigantesca serpiente, a la que acariciaba distraídamente de vez en cuanto, y enfrente suya se encontraban varios mortífagos, todos postrados ante él, entre los que reconoció a Pettigrew, a los Lestrange, a Goyle y a Lucius Malfoy entre otros.

Entonces abro con voz fría y autoritaria:

¡¿ Cómo habéis podido permitir que los mocosos se escaparan!.

Pero señor, nosotr ...

¡ No me interesan vuestras estúpidas excusas, Malfoy! Quiero que los busquéis y los traigáis de vuelta cuanto antes, y más os vale que Dumbledore no encuentre ni al mocoso de Black ni a mi pequeña, bastante tengo con haber tenido que juntarla con Black para que encima se junte también con Potter, Weasley, la sangre-sucia de su amiguita y los demás perros falderos del viejo asqueroso de Dumbledore.

Ahora Crabe, vas a pagar tu error ¡ CRUCIO !

¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Chico ¿se puede saber qué gritos son esos? Creo recordar haberte dicho que no hicieras ruido, ¿y qué hace ese pajarraco rayando el cristal?

Harry se precipitó hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando pasar a una lechuza parda a la que tío Vernon intentó atrapar consiguiendo únicamente llenarse la cara de arañazos y picotazos mientras que aullaba salvajemente y salía corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, al contemplar semejante escena.

Al final Harry se quedo solo en la habitación y cogió el sobre que llevaba la lechuza y la dejo marchar.

De él extrajo un pergamino, que decía:

_Señor Potter, le expresamos nuestras disculpas por la demora de los resultados de sus exámenes para los T.I.M.O.S._

_Sus resultados son los siguientes:_

_TRANSFORMACIONES: Extraordinario._

_D.C.A.O.: Extraordinario._

_HERBOLOGÍA: Supera las expectativas._

_POCIONES: Extraordinario._

_ENCANTAMIENTOS: Extraordinario._

_HISTORIA DE LA MÁGIA: Insatisfactorio._

_CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS: Extraordinario._

_ADIVINACIÓN: Insatisfactorio._

_ASTRONOMÍA: Aceptable._

_Si no esta de acuerdo con sus resultados, puede hacer una reclamación y sus exámenes serán revisados en busca de posibles errores._

"¿ Reclamar ?. Si y que más, estas notas son geniales, me gustaría ver la cara de Snape cuando descubra que e sacado la nota requerida para poder asistir a sus clases. Supongo que sin Snape presionándome soy mediante bueno en pociones, y ahora puedo ser auror".

En ese momento apareció una lechuza gris con dos cartas dirigidas a él, la primera con el emblema de Hogwarts le informaba de los libros que necesitaba y de la lista de nuevas optativas necesarias para cada profesión.

Para ser auror, necesitaba estudiar sigilo y rastreo, ocultación y disfraces y duelo.

La segunda carta era de Dumbledore:

_Harry:_

_Ya casi hemos resuelto el asunto por el cual no pudimos sacarte de casa de tus tíos, de modo que mañana a primera hora pasaremos a recogerte y, en cuanto lleguemos, te explicaremos todo._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

_PD: También tenemos que presentarte a un par de personas._

"_Así que por fin van a sacarme de aquí... ¿y además me van a contar lo que pasa? Que raro, a Dumbledore le habrá dado un venazo de esos raros..."_

Hola, abuelo - dijo Magius secamente.

Ah ! Magius, veo que ya estas bien, ¿ quién es tu bonita acompañante ?.

Mi nombre es Jane.

Encantado, yo soy Albus Dumbledore. Id a daros un baño y poneros ropa limpia.

Disculpe, pero no tenemos...

No te preocupes Jane, ya hay ropa limpia esperándoos. En cuanto estéis limpios dirigíos al comedor para cenar.

Abuelo, ¿ qué es este sitio ?¿ por qué me capturaron los mortífagos ?.

Tranquilo, hablaremos durante la cena. Por cierto, tu madre está deseando verte.

¿ Mamá está aquí ?.

Por supuesto. Pero ya hablaremos más tarde.

Después del baño ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y, después del tierno reencuentro madre-hijo, empezaron a cenar.

¿ Qué era eso que tenias que contarme ?.

¿ Qué ? ¡ ah, sí ! Es una larga historia, así que ponte cómodo e intenta no dormirte.

Bien, tu padre, Sirius Black, fue injustamente encarcelado por el asesinato de los Potter, pero 12 años después consiguió escapar y...

Dumbledore le contó cómo había escapado, el reencuentro con Harry, los intentos de contacto con su madre... y, por ultimo, la batalla de departamento de misterios. Cuando termino, al ver como le miraba el chico añadió:

No debes guardar rencor a Harry, él no tubo la culpa y a sufrido mucho por la muerte de tu padre.

¿ Qué te hace pensar que es con él con quien estoy enfadado ? Si tu le hubieras contado las cosas no se hubiera dejado engañar, la culpa es tuya.

¡ Sirius Magius Black ! Te prohíbo hablar así a tu bisabuelo.

Pero mamá...

No repliques, ve a la cama, tu habitación es la 2ª a la izquierda, mañana te, perdón, os presentaremos a Harry y a sus amigos, Jane, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Gracias, por cierto, ¿ de quién es esta casa ?

Es..., bueno, era de Sirius. Sígueme.

Mientras tanto Magius se encontraba tumbado en la cama recordando enfadado como había sido su vida hasta entonces mientras jugueteaba con su mechón plateado.

Recordaba su vida en el colegio, con pocos amigos, sintiendo que no era como ellos, que no pertenecía a su mundo.

Luego la foto de su padre salió en los periódicos y en las noticias.

Recordaba las burlas de sus compañeros, la tristeza de su madre y las peleas con sus compañeros, la manera en que perdió el control haciendo que explotara el lavabo de los chicos, por suerte no hubo heridos, pero el incidente solo sirvió para que la gente se alejara aún más de él.

Recordaba a su madre murmurando continuamente que era inocente y cómo acabó en Azkabán.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que, a principios de verano, llegó una lechuza.

Recordaba como su madre se desmoronaba y lloraba continuamente estrujando la carta contra su pecho.

Recordó las semanas siguientes, su madre sin fuerzas para vivir, hasta que un día encontró un motivo para vivir, no dejaría que la muerte de su padre fuera en balde.

Recordaba que su madre se había tragado su orgullo y llamaba a Fawkes para llevarla con Dumbledore.

Recordaba como encontró la carta, la carta que decía de la manera más sencilla y fría:

" _Calista, te comunico la muerte de tu marido._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."_

No se podía creer que su abuelo fuera tan frío.

Recordó como empezó a odiarle.

Odiarle por no haber creído ni a su padre ni a su madre.

Odiarle por haber hecho sufrir a su madre.

Odiarle por que la única carta que había llegado de su parte era esa.

Recordaba, entonces, como se aparecía en su casa una persona vestida de negro, con una máscara de mortífago.

Recordaba como le lanzaba una maldición que el esquivo por poco.

Recordaba como después de lanzarle un cenicero al mortífago pudo escapar de la casa.

Recordaba cuanto había corrido hasta que su agresor le alcanzo.

Recordaba todo y no iba a perdonar.

No podía perdonar.

No podía hacerlo.

No debía hacerlo.

Por el, por su padre y sobre todo por su madre.

Pero también por su madre no podía vengarse.

Después de todo, por sus venas corría también la sangre de Albus Dumbledore .

Se levanto de la cama y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. Pudo percibir claramente la energía mágica que sellaba la puerta.

"Como odio a ese jodido viejo y su costumbre de manejar y controlar todo y a todos".


	4. Presentaciones y confesiones

**PRESENTACIONES Y CONFESIONES.**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó al alba, estaba deseando salir de allí, pero no sabia si realmente quería conocer a esas personas aunque Dumbledore así lo quisiese, y sobre todo, no quería volver a pisar Grimauld Place, le recordaría demasiado a su padrino.

Pero ya había decidido seguir a delante, no vivir en el pasado, y... después de todo ir allí le ayudaría, de buena manera, a poder despedirse de Sirius y así poder comenzar de nuevo desde cero.

Por fin decidió levantarse y comenzó a guardar cuidadosamente todas sus pertenencias en el baúl.

Cuando ya iba a bajar a desayunar recibió una lechuza de parte de Lupin.

_Querido Harry:_

_Respecto a lo que me comentabas en tu última carta, he de decirte que, en efecto, ese chico es real, su nombre es Magius._

_Él y su compañera se encuentran recuperándose en el cuartel general._

_En un momento Tonks y Moody pasarán a recogerte._

_Cuando hallas llegado te pondremos al corriente de lo sucedido._

_Con cariño:_

_Remus Lupin_

Cuando apartó la carta se encontró con una joven de grandes ojos violetas y pelo rosa chicle muy corto mirándole fijamente.

¡Hola Harry ¿Cómo te va?

Eh, bien, no me quejo. ¿Desde cuando estas ahí?

Desde hace un rato ¿tienes todo, bien, entonces en cuanto llegue Ojoloco cogerem...

¡Hola chico ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues nos vamos ya.

Dicho esto le tendió un viejo sombrero de copa, Harry supo que era un traslador; al poco de tocarlo sintió la , ya tan conocida sensación de un gancho tirando de su ombligo.

Lo primero que vio nada más "aterrizar" fue a un montón de personas observándole, todos conocidos excepto tres:

Una chica joven que tendría más o menos su edad. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro recogido el una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, y tenía unos enormes ojos violetas; a su lado se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta y algo, pelo rubio con un característico mechón plateado (tipo Pícara de x-men) hasta los hombros, ojos azules que, curiosamente le recordaban a Dumbledore; y... ¡El chico que aparecía en su sueño! Era él, no había duda, el pelo negro azulado con un mechón plateado como el de la mujer ¿serian familia?. Aquella forma de mirar, la expresión de su cara el color del pelo... ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de estar frente al Sirius que vió en el pensadero de Snape?

Hola Harry- dijo el hombre al que menos ganas tenía de ver, Dumbledore- Veo que estas bien, bueno pues entonces comenzaremos con las presentaciones. Esta es mi nieta, Calista, su hijo Magius y Jane, una amiga- dijo señalándoles conforme les nombraba.- seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas pero tendrás que esperar.

¿Y porqué no ahora, abuelo?

Porque no es el momento, por favor acompaña a Harry a su cuarto.

Más tarde, en la habitación que Harry y Ron compartían

Siento lo de tu padre.

¿Eh?

Murió por mi culpa. Porque fui lo bastante tonto como para confundir un estúpido sueño con la realidad.

Eso no es cierto y lo sabes ¿acaso fue culpa tuya que mi abuelo no te enseñara oculmancia él mismo? No, ni siquiera te mantuvo informado de lo que pasaba. Si alguien tiene la culpa de que no conociera a mi padre son él, Voldemort y mi tía.

¿Cómo sabes...

A mí tampoco me cuenta nada, de modo que tengo que buscarme la vida, de todas formas mi madre me ha contado cómo murió mi padre y lo de la profecía.

No te llevas demasiado bien con él ¿verdad?

Ya, cuando mi padre murió lo único que hizo fue mandarnos una nota roñosa, ni se molestó en intentar animarla, Alferot es mucho mejor que él.

¿Le conoces?

Sí, él nos escribía a menudo, sobre todo desde lo de mi padre... y mi madre me ha halado mucho de él.- Se calló de repente, pensando si decir lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo estaba deseando.-háblame de mi padre.

Bueno pues... se parecía mucho a ti, era el mejor, si necesitabas apoyo él estaba allí, con sus bromas, sus palabras de ánimo, nunca me falló, siempre estaba allí para ayudar en lo que podía, odiaba estar encerrado y disfrutaba especialmente fastidiando a Snape, mi profesor de pociones -añadió.- estaba siempre dispuesto a todo por quienes quería, incluso a morir...

Chicos, quieren que bajéis para hablar.

Chicos, sentaos, vamos a empezar ya, si alguien tiene alguna duda sobre algo, puede preguntar ahora.

¿Hay alguna razón por la cual yo sueñe lo que le ocurre a Magius?

Por supuesto, cuando un mago cae a través de ese velo, un mago con una razón importante por la que vivir, se establece una conexión entre las dos personas por las cuales ese mago debía seguir viviendo o entre la persona más importante para él y aquella a la que un "asunto pendiente" del mago afectara en primera persona.

Pero si mi padre no sabía nada de qué pasó con mi madre o si yo había llegado a nacer.

No tiene nada que ver, su destino era conocerte, pero algo hizo que eso cambiara.

Sí, tu arrogancia.

¿Y por qué lo raptaron los mortífagos?

Para chantajearme, conseguir información sobre la profecía y... ah! Se me olvidaba, Jane, tienes algo que contarnos.

¿Algo qué contar? No.

Sí, es muy necesario que nos digas a todos quienes son tus padres.

Yo... eh...mi padre es...-dudó durante un momento- mi medre es Hellen Fudge y mi padre, solía llamarse Tom Riddel. Mi padre me encerró en esa celda pare alejarme de vosotros, para que no me encontrarais, creo que tenía miedo de que yo pudiera ayudaros a encontrar su fortaleza, pero lo único que consiguió fue que yo deseara cada vez más escaparme, salir de allí para poder recuperar la felicidad, como antes...

¿Cómo era tu vida antes?

Yo vivía cerca de New Castle con mi madre, lejos de mi padre y de mi tío. Ella me enseñó todo lo que pudo, yo practicaba con su varita, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que yo usara una solo para mí porque rastrearían la señal y nos encontrarían, pero no sirvió de mucho, un día apareció con sus mortífagos y mató a mi madre.- dijo entre sollozos

Todos se quedaron sin saber qué decir, en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral que, inesperadamente se rompió por los gritos de del retrato de la señora Black.

¡HIJOS DE LA INMUNDICIA, SUCIOS AMIGOS DE MUGGLESDEJAD DE PROFANAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!

Lo siento, fue sin querer- se escuchó la voz de Ron desde el pasillo. Colocó todo en su sitio y se acercó a Harry- Hola Harry ¿qué tal el verano?- ¬¬- no seguirás enfadado ¿verdad?- como única respuesta Ron recibió un puñetazo por parte de su amigo

– Estamos en paz, yo también me alegro de verte- le dijo Harry mientras le abrazaba- te he echado de menos

- pues cualquiera lo diría. Aunque prefiero esto a tener que aguantar tus gritos durante horas.

-Te lo merecías. ¿Qué te parecen Magius y Jane?

-¿Magius? No me gusta, es demasiado imprevisible e impulsivo y parece que esta en contra de todo lo que tenga que ver con Dumbledore. Estar a su lado es como estar como un animal salvaje, encerrado, acorralado y apunto de saltar. Si no llega a ser por su madre ya habría tenido más que palabras con Dumbledore.

-¿Y Jane?- dijo tratando de dejar un poco el tema.

-Es una preciosidad, no sé de qué se conocerán, pero es la única capaz de sacarle una sonrisa. Y no veas la que montaron cuando Moody dijo que no se fiaba de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Para empezar, Magius empezó a lanzarle todo lo que pillaba, por supuesto Ojoloco reaccionó a tiempo devolviéndoselo con un hechizo. Entonces empeoró. Jane se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que cayese al suelo cuando consiguió quitársela de encima con una bofetada Magius se puso frente a él con su varita y le lanzó el accio...

-Bueno, si solo fue el accio no es para tanto, podría haber sido más grave.

-No si iba acompañado de "ojo mágico" y después Jane abre la ventana haciendo que el ojo acabe en el jardín junto con la varita. Dumbledore todo que ir el mismo a por ellos y convencerle de que no enseñara "buenos modales a esos cabr..." desde entonces sus habitaciones están selladas con magia para tenerlos controlados.

-Bueno... mira el lado bueno, por lo menos están de nuestro lado, si son capaces de pillar desprevenido a Ojoloco, imagina lo que serian capaces de hacerle a los mortífagos.

-Vale, lo que tu digas- dijo Ron mientras subía- eso está muy bien, excepto por el hecho de que están más dispuestos a atacar a miembros de la orden en plena reunión que a ir a por los mortífagos. Magius, por llevar la contraria a su abuelo y Jane por apoyarle. Porque otra cosa no, pero por muy grande que sea la estupidez que uno de los dos cometa, el otro siempre estará allí dándole su apoyo.

-Vale, ya has dejado claro que él no te cae muy bien, pero a ti no te importó ir con migo al departamento de misterios aun sabiendo a lo que nos exponíamos. Lo que no sé todavía es si estas celoso por su amistad con Jane o estas preocupado por lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

Mientras tanto...

-Jane ¿estas bien?

-Sí, claro ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Pues porque pareces apagada.

-Sí, ya... es que si antes apenas confiaban en mí, ahora que saben quien soy realmente... quiero irme, aquí no pinto nada.

-¿Qué dices? Tu sitio está aquí y si no les gusta, que se aguanten. Si no fuera por ti yo me hubiera hundido hace mucho.

-Pero yo solo doy problemas, sino mira lo que pasó con ese auror.

-No digas eso, es una tontería, no te preocupes más, no dejare que te pase nada.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que estaré a salvo?

-Porque te defenderé hasta el final, si fue..., además no solo te busca a ti, también busca a Harry y a mí mismo.

-Magius yo...

-No Jane, además ten en cuenta que te necesito a mi lado para que me cubras las espaldas en Hogwarts. Y por ese decrépito auror no te preocupes, después de todo el accio no es el único con juro que conocemos.

-Es cierto, pero aun así estoy preocupada, no sé lo que va a pasar- abrazándole- supongo que tendremos que improvisar.

-Tranquila Jane, algún día seremos libres.

-Y haremos lo que queramos con nuestras vidas.

-Así es, pero mientras tanto tendremos que tragar con todo esto y hacer todo lo posible para putear a tu padre y no morir en el intento.

-No hace falta que te pongas en plan trágico. Después de todo estamos bajo la protección de Albus Dumbledore ¿qué nos podría pasar?

-La verdad Jane, no sé si eso es algo bueno o...-Fue interrumpido por el beso de su compañera, por el que se dejo llevar durante un rato, hasta que Jane decidió darle fin- ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-Puedes interrumpirme siempre que quieras.

-Bueno Magius- sonriendo- ,es bueno saberlo, pero por que no vamos a buscar a Harry y a Ron para luego poder convencer a tu madre que nos deje ir al callejón Diagon a comer.

-¿Chantaje emocional? Me gusta, así podremos ir a comprar nuestras nuevas varitas y unos cuantos libros de- poniendo una voz parecida a ojo loco- "hechizos avanzados y sus usos prácticos en el combate".

-No es mala idea, aunque yo pensaba que podríamos escaquearnos para poder pasar unas pocas horas juntos, como hacen las parejas normales.

Creo que prefiero tu idea, pero tenemos que sacar tiempo para conseguir las varitas.

-No hay ningún problema, haremos ambas cosas, iremos de compras como las parejas normales- cogiendo a Magius de la mano para salir juntos de la habitación- pero para ello tenemos que hablar con los chicos y convencer a tu madre. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos allá.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que Harry compartía con Ron y se los encontraron de pie, un enfrente al otro sin decir nada, Harry se sentía decepcionado, a él Magius le caía muy bien y los dos habían sufrido bastante, Ron, en cambio se sentía traicionado.

-Esto...¿interrumpo algo?

-No. Nada- dijeron los dos al unísono con cara de pocos amigos.

-Veréis, Magius y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos ir a pasar el día en el callejón Diagon y si queríais venir con nosotros.

-Sí, Claro, es una idea fantástica, yo voy ¿y tu, Ron?

-No, no me apetece pasar el día con vosotros, me quedare aquí.

-Bueno como quieras. ¿Creéis que Ginny querrá venir- les pregunto Harry mientras salen de la habitación.

A lo lejos Ron escucho al respuesta de la chica:

.-No lo creo, parece que no les caemos bien a ningún Weasley, excepto, a los gemelos, pero no siempre…

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé. Ven, Vamos a hacerle chantaje emocional a mi madre para que nos deje ir.

Cuando iban a bajar las escaleras escucharon el grito de Ron:- ¡Esperad!- acto seguido este salio de su cuarto y corrió hacia su amigo y dirigiéndose a este le dice- voy con vosotros y yo me ocupo de que Ginny y los gemelos vengan con nosotros, de esta manera ninguna de nuestras madres negar.

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión? -a Harry le daba mala espina que su amigo hubiera cambiado de opinión tan fácilmente y sin decirle nada.

-Hermione- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo en forma de un mero suspiro.

Después de todo Ron acababa de recordar, que Hermione se hospedaba esas vacaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, y seguramente ya le habría avisado que iríamos en un momento por medio de Pig, aunque no sé por que se ha ofrecido a convencer a su hermana para que los acompañara, pero una cosa era segura Magius y Jane estarían pensando ahora mismo que el único motivo por el que se había ofrecido en convencer a los gemelos para que les acompañaran era para poder estar todo el tiempo vigilados y controlados por la orden Harry no se equivocaba al pensar eso pero aun así no dijo nada y siguió a los demás hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los adultos, la cocina.

-Oye, mamá, que los chicos y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos ir a pasar el día al Callejón Diagon.- dijo Magius

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ir?

-Por favor, los hermanos de Ron nos vigilarán.

-Lo siento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

-Por favor...- rogó poniendo carita de niño bueno (como el gato con botas en Shrek)

-Está bien- esta vez su madre no pudo negarse ¿por qué tenía que recordarle tanto a Sirius?- pero pedid permiso también a Molly y tened mucho cuidado ¿entendido?

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ¡Eres la mejor!- exclamó mientras besaba a su madre.

En ese momento entró la Sra. Weasley a la cocina, esta vez fue Ron el primero en hablar.

-Mamá ¿podemos y al Callejón Diagon? Es que Hermione está en el Caldero Chorreante y queríamos saludarle y, de paso, presentarle a Magius y a Jane, los gemelos nos vigilarán.

-No creo que tus hermanos sean los más adecuados para eso... está bien podéis ir, pero volved a las tres para comer.

-Es que queríamos comer con Herms y Magius, Jane y yo tenemos que comprar nuestros libros.

-Está bien, iréis con polvos flu hasta la posada a reuniros con Hermione y, desde allí, a la tienda de Fred y George.-respondió Molly

-¡Ginny ¡Baja rápido, hoy comes en el callejón!

En cuanto estuvieron listos se metieron de uno en uno en la chimenea camino del Caldero Chorreante.


End file.
